MµNÐ0 Ðê fâNTâSiâs
by weriita
Summary: Mis pensamientos divagaban sin que yo pudiera controlarlos, y siempre llegaban a mis fantasías locas por que el se fijara en mi mas que como una hermanastra y yo solo con mi única arma en la cual era inexperta… la seducción. -sasusaku- one-shot ¡LEMON!


**AUTORA:** bueno pues al parecer será un one-shot =D lo había escrito para un fic aparte, pero creo que es mejor ponerlo solo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces T.T pero sigo haciendo el intento.

**Nota importante:** Este one-shot contiene una gran influencia lemon, así que por favor si no te sientes apto no leas U.U

P.D.- Sakura narra la historia.

* * *

**MUNDO DE FANTASIAS**

**By: Weriita**

Al avanzar los kilómetros el silencio se presentaba, mi madre venia profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto, mi padrastro manejando con la vista perdida en la carretera, mi hermanastro venia durmiendo y yo… ¡de lo más nerviosa posible! ¿Porque no podía llamar su atención?.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de el estereo, yo para alejar esos pensamientos venia escuchando mi música con unos audífonos, que mas daba... nadie se daría cuenta, así que empecé a bailar, abstraída por mis pensamientos, tarareando las canciones, nunca me di cuenta de que me observaba con esos ojos profundos color ónix que el solo verlos hace que me recorra un escalofrío… al darme cuenta de su intensa mirada me sonroje muy notoriamente, deje de bailar y me acomode en mi asiento mejor, simulando acostarme para dormir, pero no pude... ya que sentí su mano sobre mi pierna, muy cerca de mi parte intima y acercándose… ¡esto hizo que me sobresaltara!.

Dios nunca lo imagine, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tomarle la mano y así paso, pero no podía soltarla ese tacto hacia que recordara él como el día anterior le había lamido los dedos intentando ser lo más discreta posible pero con un deje de sensualidad a cada acto que hacia…

Pronto le empecé a hacer caricias con los dedos, a rosarle la mano… y ¡el me correspondía! No podía creerlo, a pesar de que ya tenía su atención yo sentía como algo en mi interior me pedía más, así que después de un tiempo bastante considerable a mi parecer pero temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar le hice una presión muy sutil con uno de mis dedos en la parte central de la palma, al no tener respuesta alguna seguí haciéndolo intentando no ser tan notoria, me quede sin aliento al sentir como respondía de la misma manera, pero las caricias de él tenían un deje de autoridad, no sabría describirlo… cada presión que el daba sobre mi palma me mandaba descargas y me sentía aunque raro, excitada, lo se dirán que como tan rápido, pero la emoción del momento y del cómo se estaban dando las cosas me daba esas reacciones, si no es que en realidad eran provocadas porque aun no creía que mi hermanastro me estuviera correspondiendo ese tipo de señas y con la misma o más intensidad que como yo se las daba…

Después para mi desgracia, o eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, las presiones desaparecieron para solo acariciar con los dedos mi mano, que era exactamente lo que habíamos hecho desde un principio, yo me encontraba un poco desilusionada, mas porque ya había llegado a un punto de excitación algo notable, un poco molesta por lo sucedido decidí tratar de nuevo, pero él me seguía acariciando tranquilamente, lo voltee a ver de reojo y estaba como dormido, respiraba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición que la primera vez que lo vi, así que decidí aceptar de una vez que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, cuando me disponía a cerrar los ojos, sentí como ¡su mano rozaba mi pecho derecho! Es decir… qué diablos estaba pasando ahí, yo ya no tenía la mano sujeta a la de él, más bien como que estaba tapando por si los de adelante volteaban hacia atrás, todo fue bastante rápido.

Lo mire de nuevo pero esta vez algo exaltada por la sorpresa que me había causado, el seguía exactamente igual, como si estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba, oh no… no lo estaba, supuse que era para guardar las apariencias, una forma de no levantar sospechas… su mano inquieta seguía agarrando mi pecho cada vez con más intensidad en sus caricias, yo que de por sí ya estaba algo excitada eso no me ayudo para nada, con la respiración algo entrecortada asía lo que podía por seguir tapándolo de nuestros padres… yo no podía pensar en nada, lo que estaba viviendo sí que me tomaba por sorpresa, solo tenía la vista clavada en el techo de la camioneta, al poco rato de traer esa rutina sentí como su mano iba bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Metió su mano sin siquiera desabrocharme el pantalón y empezó a masajearme poco a poco por arriba de mis braguitas, yo me sentía morir, pensé que en cualquier momento no me iba a poder contener y soltaría un suspiro, valla que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlarme, al poco tiempo el ya parecía… como decirlo, extasiado por seguir o al menos eso note por la forma en la que me tocaba, saco su mano rápidamente y yo hice una mueca de fastidio que se me quito al instante cuando me di cuenta de que la razón por la que quitaba su mano era para desabrocharme el pantalón de una forma desesperada.

Sus dedos largos pero firmes se aventuraron a mi parte intima, yo sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada ya tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía disimular mas, el movía sus dedos de una forma experta, me pude dar cuenta al instante, pero no me importaba, no tenia cabeza para más que lo que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Al entrar en mi, di un pequeño salto acompañado de un suspiro, todo parecía tan irreal, ni mi madre se había despertado ni su padre se había dado cuenta, mi pequeño mundo de fantasías se encontraba completo.

Al aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias, mis caderas se intentaban integrar lo mejor posible para no dejar pasar ninguna sensación, me estaba llevando a la gloria, no ocultaba las caras que él me provocaba, mi boca parecía una tumba pero mi cara expresaba muy bien todo el remolino de sentimientos que él estaba logrando en mi, de un momento a otro con mi vista nublada lo voltee a ver y lo que vi prácticamente me encanto, ahora aparte de todo me encontraba feliz, pues había logrado que él también se excitara, no sabía a qué intensidad pero estaba segura de que el también deseaba tanto como yo esto.

Sus ojos reflejaban pasión y deseo, se encontraban algo opacos, sabía que pensaba en mí más cosas de las que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante, lo que me halago y excito al mismo tiempo. A pesar de mirarlo fijamente no se cohibió en ningún instante, seguía entrando y saliendo de mí, cada vez más rápido, mientras con los desocupados me daban carisias que yo nunca antes había sentido… Moría por más, pero en ese instante no podía.

Unos cuantos instantes después llegue al mejor orgasmo del mundo, era la primera vez que me sentía en la gloria, nunca antes había estado en esa situación, ni con esas sensaciones tan placenteras y las amaba, las deseaba… lamentablemente mi mundo de fantasías acabaría en poco tiempo.

Al ver que me había satisfecho, salió de mi lentamente y de igual forma saco su mano de mi pantalón, yo lo único que pude atinar fue a tomarla antes de que la refugiara cerca de él, deseaba tanto poder hacerlo sentir lo que él me hizo sentir, pero lamentablemente no hallaba la forma de hacerlo, su mano volvió a mi pantalón, pero esta vez a una misión totalmente diferente, me abrocho el botón.

Definitivamente todo había acabado y para mi desgracia todo paso muy rápido, una ilusión más que recordar, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, recordaba a la perfección haber empezado a las cuatro, valla sí que había sido muy corta su fantasía. Resignada me acomode en mi asiento, dispuesta a intentar dormir, claro que no podía, como tampoco podría hablar con él debido a que nuestros padres nos creían dormidos.

Y tú nunca dejaste de sorprenderme esa noche, ya que cuando lo creía todo perdido tu tomaste mi mano, y no era el mismo contacto que el de la primera vez, podía notar como en este intentabas calmarme… supongo que mi cara delato mis pensamientos y mi temor al abandono. Pero en tu acción me tranquilizaste más de lo que yo hubiera querido.

Tenias demasiado control sobre mi y eso me preocupaba ya que en esos momentos no era solamente cariño o aprecio lo que sentía por ti, sino amor, un sentimiento imposible q me llevaría directo a la desdicha.

Tu también lo sabías, se te notaba en la mirada ya que en estos momentos no hacías más que verme directamente a los ojos, podía ver a través de ellos y mi mundo murió al enamorarme más de ti y del apoyo que me brindabas, tu no sabias lo que en realidad pasaba, que era la primera vez que intimidaba así con un hombre, pero aun así ahí estabas, con tu dulce mirada y tu mano cálida.

Te susurre un simple _gracias_, no sabía cómo expresarte todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, a pesar de que lo que más quería era hacerte saber lo feliz que de alguna manera estaba; tú solamente me contestaste con una voz cálida pero a la vez en susurro _descansa_.

Y eso intente hacer lo cual no logre, la idea de que se iba alejar de mi no se quitaba de mi mente, mi único consuelo era la fuerte unión que nuestras manos demostraban y así me fui el resto del camino con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sentir tu mano sobre la mía, intentando imaginar nuestro mundo perfecto, que por desgracia era solo una imaginación.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Holaaa!! Pues aquí esta, sé que es un poco corto, pero mi objetivo era poner solamente esta parte... ¡¡espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado!! Mm… tal vez después ponga el fic de donde lo saque. Pero bueno plis dejen Reviews para saber lo que piensan.

GRACIIAS POR LEER.


End file.
